1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotationally stable contact lens designs, and more particularly pertains to non-ballasted, eyelid rotationally stabilized contact lens designs for use in toric or toric multifocal contact lenses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Toric contact lenses using front surface stabilization schemes are well known in the prior art. These front surface stabilized toric contact lenses fall principally into two general known types. In a first general type, the front surface or optic zone of the contact lens is translated downwardly relative to the back surface center, which creates a thinner superior portion and a thicker, ballasted inferior portion known as a prism. In the second general type, both the superior and inferior portions of the front surface of the contact lens are thinned with slab-off areas, which provides for eyelid stabilization thereof, and the toric curve may be placed on the front or back surface of the contact lens as desired.